Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,403, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a twocompartment plastic bag for carrying two large beverage bottles or like products and which provides distinct improvements over plastic or other types of bags heretofore utilized for carrying such products.
However, the two-compartment plastic bag of this prior U.S. patent presented certain problems in use of the bag inasmuch as it failed to provide desired easy insertion and removal of the products into and out of the two compartments of the bag. Also, a problem was presented with respect to conformability of the bottom of the bag with the shape of the beverage bottles or like products contained therein. Additionally, the handle areas of this prior two-compartment plastic bag did not always provide desired strength when utilizing the bag or carrying heavy beverage bottles or like products.